heat wave
by Alive In Wonderland
Summary: Forget the exes. Have sex with me.


'sup studs. they see us trollin', they hatin'.  
><strong>dedications: <strong>To "HGNN"s, to flailing, to porn, to being vulgar and corrupted. and to our saucekib fc. ;D  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>i own two bottles of soda, atm. Sara has homemade pasta.  
><strong>notes: <strong>HERE WE ARE WITH OPEN ARMS WAITING TO CATCH YOU STUMBLIN' AS YOU ALL TRIP ON ACID.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>He'd been smoking for an hour.<p>

The windows were closed and so was the door. Kiba sat on his bed with a cigarette between his lips, caught between furious and sick. He'd been chainsmoking for an _hour_. His lungs were probably looking like tar.

Kiba coughed and listened as the door opened. He pressed his palms into his eyes. "He fucked my girlfriend again. Goddamn Hyuuga."

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the doorframe. He looked around, snorted, and then shook his head.

"You never even took her seriously."

Kiba ignored him entirely. "Sloppy fuckin' seconds. Fuck, if he wants my dick so much, why not just come onto me already?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"S'true, tho'."

"S'not. Quit smoking, your lungs are probably charcoal, by now."

"Make me," Kiba said and took a single, long drag. He exhaled rings.

"...You know I will."

"Fuck off, Sasuke. Let me smoke."

"Don't take your stupid anger out on me. Give me the stick."

"Fuck _off_, Sasuke," Kiba growled.

Sasuke did not look amused. "No, _you_ fuck off, moron. Hand over the fucking stick."

"I will break every bottle of alcohol in a fifty yard radius if you touch my fucking cigarette. Do you understand?" Kiba told him, dangerous. He'd never liked anyone messing with his cigarettes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and said "I just want a hit, dumbass."

That was a lie and Kiba knew it.

He handed the cigarette over.

Only to light another one, if only to spite Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slipped the half-shrunken cig in between his lips and shook his head, again, eyes following Kiba's hand as he lit yet another of the cancer sticks.<p>

It's not that he cared about smoking or not; Sasuke did it, a lot. Being friends with people like Kiba and Shikamaru, it had to be a default. He just didn't see why Kiba did it so much when he was angry or hurt or whatever other emotion one tended to want to block out. Cigs didn't numb you to the core.

"Why don't you just get drunk," he drawled, lips barely moving to keep the cigarette from falling out.

"Can't stand losing control," Kiba bit back, eyes trained to the wall.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. "You're not."

Kiba slowly turned his eyes to stare at him, unblinkingly and still filled with anger.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and repeated, "You're not."

"Whatever," Kiba said, shaking his head.

In messes like these, Sasuke was always the one with the task to fix Kiba up. Usually, he wondered why, if he was the one with less patience. But then again, it was more than obvious; Gaara may be close to the mutt, but Sasuke knew him the best. Like the back of his hand.

"Let's go," Sasuke pressed on.

"I already said no, idiot."

But that wasn't going to stop Sasuke.

"C'mon, moron, we'll go to that bar you like."

"Sasuke. Quit it."

"No, Kiba, _you_ quit it. You almost look like you're feeling sorry for yourself."

And Sasuke could tell Kiba was not pleased with what he just said.

"Oh? That's great. Yeah, maybe I am. I only just got cheated on._ Again. Fuck off_."

Sasuke scoffed, "Since when do you _care_? It's your own goddamn fault for always dating cheap cuntfaces. Quit feeling sorry for yourself, its disgusting. Let's _go_."

But Kiba wasn't moving and it was beginning to get irritating.

"Nope. Go get drunk on your own. I'm just gonna stay here and chainsmoke."

"I'm not getting drunk, you are" Sasuke said and jabbed a thumb at himself, "DD."

"You and what army," Kiba asked, raising a brow, "I'm still bigger than you, short-shit."

Sasuke stared at him, blank faced. "Don't call me my sister's name, Juggernaut. M'not gonna fight you; let's just go."

"Dude," Kiba said, shaking his head, "I don't wanna get drunk."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Then let's just _go_. What the fuck is your room gonna do for you? Say hi?"

"It'll let me smoke in peace," Kiba grumbled.

Sasuke wanted to slam him against the wall and throw him out the window. "You can smoke in my godforsaken car. Let's just go. We'll drive 'til the gas runs out."

* * *

><p>Kiba grumbled and slid off his bed.<p>

The problem with Sasuke was that he was simultaneously the most and least human being alive; he could annoy the living hell out of Kiba one second, only to drag him out of whatever pissy mood he was in, the next. It wasn't something that was ever going to make sense, but Kiba didn't really care.

He sauntered past Sasuke and pinched his cheek.

If only because he knew how much Sasuke hated things like that.

"Since when am I allowed to smoke in your car?"

"Since you look like shit."

"You always look like shit. S'that mean I can always smoke in your car?"

Sasuke sighed. He sounded Displeased. His voice was dry. "Sure, if it makes you stop being a pussy."

Kiba almost grinned. He ruffled Sasuke's hair. "So angwy, Saucey."

Sasuke was Very Displeased.

From ANGSTANGSTANGST to let's-antagonize-Sasuke in .02 seconds!

But Kiba was still chomping on the end of his cigarette.

* * *

><p>Fighting the urge to wrinkle his nose at Kiba's stupid habits, Sasuke led them both out of Kiba's house and to Sasuke's car.<p>

His precious car.

His precious black '69 Camaro.

And it was going to end up stinking like fucking tobacco.

Fuck, the things he did for people like Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head and opened the driver's door, sliding in, just as Kiba slid into the passenger's seat, still puffing a cigarette.

Leaving town without saying anything to anyone was something Sasuke and Kiba excelled in; the times they've done it were too much to count on two hands and the times Sasuke's mother went crazy on them was just as lengthy. But they still did it anyway, mostly when either one was upset or pissed or about ready to do something stupid.

Which happened to be rather often, actually.

Not to mention that they were both good at running. Running away from problems and people and the sort.

Sasuke shoved a brand new pack of gum at Kiba, "Here, fuckface. 'Least don't smell like that shit."

"But you still can't do this," Kiba said, blowing a smoke ring in Sasuke's face.

With his grip still on the pack of gum, Sasuke smacked Kiba with it and threw it at his face. Kiba laughed and pocketed it, attention still on the cancer stick in between his lips.

Shaking his head, Sasuke gunned the engine.

* * *

><p>Kiba sat there for a long time, quiet. They hit the highway and Kiba could feel Sasuke floor the gas pedal. He stared down at the cigarette between his fingers.<p>

Half the time, he didn't know why he smoked, anyway.

(Shikamaru's influence, probably.)

The sun was out. He rolled down the window, and flicked the butt away.

"So where're we headed?

"Dunno. Down for Ame?"

Kiba almost shrugged. Rain, no, rain. "Sure."

"Hn."

For a long time, they were both near-silent.

Kiba was mostly concentrating on not clinging to the car door. As much as Kiba trusted Sasuke (which, well, wasn't always all that much, to be honest), there were times when he really wasn't sure if his friend didn't have suicidal tendencies.

Sasuke's driving would not indicate any preference for life.

But at least it wouldn't be a long trip.

Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Sasuke loved speeding.<p>

The adrenaline that coursed through his veins was addictive; it always got him to over do it, but it didn't matter. Speeding felt like flying and flying felt like escaping. Sasuke always speeded; it was something he couldn't control anymore, even if he wanted to. His father always twitched, which, in reality, was a bonus point or ten.

But not as much of a bonus than knowing it freaked Kiba out on his best days.

Dominance over the fucker.

The ride was quiet; Blink played in the background and they both got comfortable. Soon, they'd have to kill their cellphones as they'd be flooded with incoming calls of a worried-but-already-knowing-they-were-up-to-no-good Mikoto.

Sasuke shook his head and gunned the engine all the more.

Making hour long drives shorter was his specialty.

They'd make it into Ame in no time.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>It was fucking pouring.<p>

This was not unexpected; this was _Ame_.

But seriously.

It was _fucking pouring_.

Kiba cracked a grin. "Okay. This is pretty cool. We're gonna get soaked."

He was pretty sure Sasuke was rolling his eyes, but they parked in front of a crappy hotel with what were probably crappier rooms, and got out.

And proceeded to promptly get absolutely drenched.

Kiba tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out like catching snowflakes but instead caught raindrops. It was clean instead of ashy and Kiba felt like he could breathe. Whatever. He couldn't even remember her name, and Neji was a fucking moron, anyway.

"Let's do something stupid," Kiba grinned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up from his staring at the soaked ground, hands stuffed in the pockets of his worn out jacket. There was a rare, sharp grin on his lips as he turned to look at Kiba, through already-drenched forelocks. "Let's jack a fuckin' car."<p>

"This is why we're friends," Kiba said, gravely.

Sasuke continued to grin for a second longer before it disappeared and his default blank-face was back out to play. They walked down the pouring, deserted streets of Ame, searching for a good car to have fun with. It was night and no one was out; the chances couldn't be any more beautiful.

Committing grand theft auto was Sasuke's favorite hobby. He still wasn't sure if he didn't get caught because his father was the police chief, or because he was that good at it. But Sasuke did it, anyway.

They searched for a car; Sasuke'd like to think of 'any car' but in reality, Sasuke was looking for something he'd like to drive. 'Course, the cars that Sasuke liked and grabbed his full attention weren't normally to be left out in the pouring rain. Old school muscle cars needed to be treated with respect.

They were soaked to the bone when Sasuke finally just picked the first car he saw; a dark car. That's all he could actually see through the rain, but it didn't matter. He shoved Kiba to get his attention and led them both to the car.

Sasuke was grinning like a little kid as he crouched down in front of the driver's door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke may have driven like a maniac, but Kiba could <em>still<em> hotwire a car faster.

There were some things that you just didn't let your best friend live down.

This was one of them.

"If we get caught, I'm killing you," he told Sasuke conversationally.

"You act like this is the first time we do it. Shut up and watch my back," Sasuke replied, and went back to picking the lock. There was an obscene curseword and then a click, and then they were in.

Kiba shoved Sasuke into the driver's seat and squashed him without further ado. "Fuck, fuck, fuck—!" he muttered. He pulled up a plastic panel or two and dragged the wires out, one red and one yellow, and began. "Oi. Don't move."

There was really no point in saying that, because Sasuke Had Issues. He'd already gone entirely stiff.

"_What_ are you _doing_? I can _do it_!" Sasuke snarled.

Kiba grinned. "Making your life hard."

There was probably a declaration of hatred somewhere in Kiba's near future, but he didn't really mind. Sasuke was an angsty little douche.

And hotwiring the car required concentration.

Which was good.

Seriously.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't breathing.<p>

He was stiff as hell and he wasn't breathing.

Why the fuck was Kiba's huge ass on top of him; crushing his fucking lungs and _on top of him_.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at Kiba's wet, messy brown hair.

Clearly the fucking mutt was doing it on purpose. Sasuke knew how to hotwire a car; the first time he did it, his mother had taken his car keys. So Sasuke had picked the lock to his father's police car and hotwired. Drove the fucker all over the city until he let out the steam he'd been suppressing the entire time he'd been at home.

And so Kiba was clearly only doing this to piss him off and Sasuke was not amused.

"Get _off_ me, gorilla, I can't _breathe_."

"Shut up, you'll live," Kiba muttered back.

When the engine rumbled, Sasuke thought he'd be willing to scream with joy.

"Alright, you got it to start," he hissed, "get the fuck off me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was just so easy to wind up.<p>

Kiba twisted around and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He grinned like a maniac.

Sasuke _did not look pleased_.

"Got a problem?" Kiba chuckled.

"Yes. You. Off," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth.

Kiba shrugged and scrambled off, making sure to thoroughly squish Sasuke just that _little bit extra_. When he finally flopped into the passenger seat an excruciating minute later, he could barely do anything but laugh.

Sasuke was so, so easy to wind up.

The car rumbled beneath them.

"Christ, it's cold," Kiba grumbled. "Turn the heat on."

* * *

><p>Sasuke ignored him.<p>

Just because he could. And because he knew Kiba was freezing and if the fucker wanted to antagonize him, then Sasuke was going to antagonize right the fuck back. He glared at the pouring streets outside the car and wondered if the poor fool that own the car had anything good in the car.

He began to drive, speeding up with every second that passed.

Sasuke knew how to drive stick. But he fucking _hated_ it.

He slowed down and turned down streets, blindly.

After a while, Kiba said, "Turn the fuckin' heat on before I crunch you, asshole."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to drive; shifting the stick when need be. It was only until he felt the need to that he actually reached over and began to play with the heat's buttons.

"Shit's not working," he murmured.

Kiba smacked Sasuke's hand away and growled, "Fuck, move over, I'll do it my fucking self."

"Go ahead, princess," Sasuke commented, smirking.

And so Kiba began to work on the heat and Sasuke just sped around the quiet streets of Ame.

* * *

><p>It took Kiba all of ten minutes, but the gush of heat was welcome and undeniably wonderful. Even bent over Sasuke's leg in something of a contortionist's pose, Kiba couldn't help the sigh of pleasure.<p>

He was pretty sure his lips had been turning blue.

Fucking stupid Sasuke.

Kiba bit him for good measure.

Sasuke slammed on the breaks.

Kiba remembered why he hated him so much.

"Asshole."

* * *

><p>"Did you just <em>bite<em> me, fuckin' Mutt?"

Kiba shrugged a shoulder as he righted himself and rubbed at his head, "Sure, why not."

Sasuke wanted to twitch and froth at the mouth and push Kiba out of the car while it was still moving. But, he refrained, because he couldn't afford leaving any sort of evidence. So he just gripped the steering wheel and gunned the car as fast as he could without killing them in the pouring rain.

Kiba elbowed him before fluttering around in his seat in his attempts to cling to something.

And Sasuke actually wanted to laugh then, but tried to contain it with all his might.

He stopped the car in the middle of somewhere in the city.

They were probably lost.

Or something.

Sasuke dropped his hands from the steering wheel and leaned back in his seat.

He stared at the rain as it only grew worse, and basked in the silence.

* * *

><p>Kiba stared out the window.<p>

"What the fuck, man," he sighed.

It wasn't even a question, more of a redundant statement. But he said it anyway, be causer it was still pouring and it was still dark. Kiba rolled down the window and stuck his arm out.

This was not smart. The rain was still cold.

But not cold enough to keep him in the car. He needed a smoke.

"Oi. Wanna go for a walk?"

Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hn."

Kiba snorted. "Real eloquent, stupid."

"Y'gonna walk or what?"

"Didn't I already ask you that?" Kiba asked in return.

(Always answer a question with a question with a question with a question.)

"...Let's _go_."

Or not.

Kiba shoved the door open and pulled out a cigarette. Walking in rain always required a cigarette.

Actually, everything required a cigarette.

Kiba breathed in, and exhaled smoke.

"So. Which way?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoved his hands into the pockets of hid drenched jacket. With squinted eyes, he stared down the blurred streets.<p>

Fuck if he knew.

Sasuke turned around and stared around some more.

"Let's just go this way," he muttered and led the way.

They stepped on puddles over puddles over puddles; the rain was relaxing. Sasuke loved the rain; he loved Ame. It always rained in Ame.

"So," Sasuke drawled, blinking raindrops out of his lashes. "You gonna hand some over or what?"

"No. You just put them out," Kiba muttered.

"I'm not gonna."

"Liar."

Sasuke shook his head. excessive water mingled with the rain. "Not lying."

"...Fuck, whatever, you owe me like eight packs anyway." Kiba passed him the cigarette.

Taking it, and bringing it to his lips, Sasuke began to smirk. A different smirk; lips somewhat puckered, the smirk looked kind of... flirtatous, would be the word if it weren't Sasuke the one smirking like that. But... It actually was.

Kiba stared at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you smirking at?"

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, still smirking and letting the smoke out through the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>Kiba snatched at the cigarette and brought it back to his lips.<p>

Only belatedly did he realize it was an indirect kiss.

There was nausea then denial then something suspiciously like contentment. Kiba brushed it off, and took another drag on the thing. Whatever. Wasn't the first time, wasn't the last—they'd been drunk together, before. And seriously, who the hell didn't screw around with hot wax and cigars when they were drunk?

(Take that as you will.)

Sasuke still hadn't answered him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What, you mute now?"

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Sasuke stared at the ground, smirk slowly disappearing, little, by little.

"Dude," Kiba stressed, "Answer my question?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "What question?"

"The 'what are you smirking at' one."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not smirking."

"You are."

Sasuke shook his head, water spilling everywhere, again. "Not."

"Are!" Kiba stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke stopped and turned to him, eyebrow still raised. "The fuck. No I'm not."

"Oh, for fuck's sake—fucking look at yourself!" Kiba almost pointed a finger at him, but decided to just snatch the cigarette from his mouth to his lips and lightly glare.

"I don't have a mirror," Sasuke stated, serious.

"Use the reflection in my fucking eyes, then." The sarcasm in Kiba's voice was thick and heavy. "Christ. You are impossible."

"You're..." And then what Kiba said registered in his mind. Sasuke blinked. "Wow."

"What," Kiba hissed, completely irritated.

Sasuke shrugged and stepped closer to him until they were an inch apart. With half-lidded, bored, blank eyes, he stared at Kiba in the eye. Obviously he was doing this to piss the idiot off; taking things literal always tended to do that. Sasuke smirked at him, plucking the cig from Kiba's hand and bringing it to his lips, eyes still on his.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had no conception of <em>taking things too far<em>.

Kiba set his jaw and fought not to step back. "What are you—personal space man! Personal fucking space!"

"Lookin' at my reflection. Told you. Not smirking," Sasuke replied slowly, but even as he said it, a slow, lazy smirk crept onto his face.

This could not be a good sign.

"I fucking hate you," Kiba told him.

"Heh."

Kiba muttered something about having creepy friends and not knowing why he spent any time with them and took a step back. Weakness and/or failure to launch, _achieved_.

He looked away. "So, 're we gonna go?"

* * *

><p>The smirk was still on his lips as Sasuke stared at Kiba, amused.<p>

He looked as awkward as he'd ever seen the fucker; Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed this. So _that's_ how he one-upped the bitch.

"If you want," Sasuke said, shrugging.

The sigh that escaped past Kiba's lips undoubtedly sounded like pure relief. "Les'go."

Sasuke wished to grin, but he settled for a smug smirk as he eyed the idiot next to him. "Tch, what're you so awkward for?"

"What're you so annoying for?"

Sasuke tilted his head, still smirking and still an inch apart from Kiba. "I'm not annoying. You are."

"You're in my space."

"Am I?" Sasuke feigned innocent, clearly enjoying himself. Something sparked, but Sasuke wasn't attracted to sparks, so he ignored it. He continued to smirk.

"Not anything I'm not used to, but breathing would be nice." Kiba was looking away, still.

Sasuke was having too much fun to quit and think about what he was saying. Making Kiba awkward and, maybe even, flustered was far too much fun; kind of addicting. "I'm pretty sure you can breathe. S'not like I'm _kissing_ you."

* * *

><p>Kiba's voice was dry. "Like you would. Get outta my face."<p>

"...You _challenging_ me, mutt?"

"Shit," Kiba nearly laughed. "Why not."

Sasuke _smirked_.

Kiba actually almost gulped.

And then somehow Sasuke was in his space again (when was Sasuke _not_ in his space) and he was _looming_ (how did someone so short manage to look so _big_) and _Kiba did not like this_.

"What are you doing," Kiba ground out.

(It wasn't even a question.)

"What does it look like."

(That wasn't a question, either.)

"Being stupid."

"Could be. But I'm proving you wrong," Sasuke replied.

"_Personal. Space_." Kiba said, succint.

* * *

><p>But Sasuke didn't care about personal space, for once.<p>

Something told him it had to do with Kiba saying he wouldn't do it. Wouldn't kiss him; and Sasuke figured, normally, he wouldn't. But Kiba basically challenged him, and the fucker didn't even deny it. Sasuke never backed down from a challenge.

So he lowered his lips and pressed them against Kiba's in a chaste kiss.

The cigarette fell from his finger tips and Sasuke stopped breathing just to better prepare himself for Kiba's hands shoving him away.

But instead, Kiba kissed him back, softly, softly and barely there.

Sasuke smirked, for a second.

Sasuke didn't like softness.

So he nipped at Kiba's lower lip, sharply.

* * *

><p>Kiba pulled back, breathing harsh. His pupils had dilated, eyes near-black, and he stared through the darkness at his <em>best friend<em>. It was still raining and they were both soaked and Sasuke was smirking like a _cocky little bitch_.

And Kiba just couldn't stand it.

He dropped his mouth to Sasuke's throat, his height a sudden advantage.

Bit at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder and then trailed his lips up past Sasuke's pulse and along his jaw. For a moment, Kiba's mouth hovered a scant hairsbreadth away from Sasuke's.

"You were saying?" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Sasuke actually shivered and looked at Kiba with those same bored, half-lidded black eyes from under his messy forelocks.<p>

His fingers feathered down Kiba's soaked (and clothed with an equally soaked shirt) abdomen and smirked, some more. "I didn't say anything."

And he brushed his lips against his, for added effect.

Rain was still pouring down on them, furiously, and they continued to get drenched to the marrow of their bones. And Sasuke was staring at Kiba, in the eye, challengingly and smugly.

But Sasuke didn't wait for Kiba's reaction; he wasn't going to be one-upped. Best friend or not, this was a challenge, now. Sasuke ignored the part that was enjoying what was happening.

Still ghosting his fingertips on Kiba's stomach, he leaned forwards and grazed his lips against his collarbone; brought them to his shoulder; trailed them to his neck and bit at it.

* * *

><p>Kiba was stripping without even realizing it.<p>

Fuck, it was so cold.

He slipped his hands into Sasuke's back pockets and dragged him closer. The shivers were impossible to ignore but Sasuke's hands were everywhere and Kiba couldn't quite concentrate.

They stumbled back against the hood of whatever car they'd stolen. Kiba found Sasuke's ear and dragged his tongue up the shell of his ear, nipping harshly at the lobe.

His fingers dug in to Sasuke's skin, chilled by the rain.

Kiba couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grunted against Kiba's lips, eyes snapping open for a second.<p>

Was the... Was the moron taking his _clothes_ off?

It was _pouring_. And the idiot was stripping.

Sasuke snaked his fingers around Kiba's wrists and muttered, against his lips, "What're you doing; its raining."

But its not like Sasuke didn't feel the same way.

Suddenly, his jacket was too much; his shirt was too much; everything was too much.

He closed his eyes, hands still around Kiba's wrists, and nipped his way down his jaw, down his neck, down his shoulder, across his collarbones. And he listened.

* * *

><p>It was like burning with salt on his lips. The rain wasn't doing anything to curb it and Kiba was shaking, pressed back against the car's hood, fucking his best friend in a rainstorm in Ame.<p>

Kiba nipped at the bump on Sasuke's throat, watching it go red and bruised through hazy eyes. His jeans stuck to his legs.

They didn't make much noise; mouth fused to skin, Kiba's fingers found themselves making their way down Sasuke's body to clutch at his hips, picking at his jeans, at his belt.

They could get into all kinds of trouble in a place like this.

(Clothes didn't mean a thing.)

* * *

><p>Hissing for air, Sasuke pulled away. He stared from under his lashes and behind his drenched hair, lips almost feeling heavy.<p>

His voice was low and gruff as he said, "Get in the car."

Kiba looked completely lost and, had he not known better, Sasuke would have sworn he was drunk. "Whaa?"

"The car," Sasuke hissed, looming over him again, "Get in it."

Something like a gutteral hum was Kiba's reply, but he didn't really move. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Kiba up by clutching at the front of his soaked shirt. He led him to the car and shoved him in. Before climbing in himself, Sasuke stared at the sight.

Belt unbuckled, zipper down, boxers peaking out.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and swallowed.

* * *

><p>"Stop <em>looking<em> at me and get _in_ here," Kiba muttered, voice hoarse.

Sasuke smirked.

(Kiba was really starting to hate that smirk.)

"Make me."

"Fine," Kiba replied, voice still hoarse. His arm shot out and hooked into Sasuke's belt loop to drag him forward. His voice sounded like gravel. "I'm not fuckin' in the mood to play, Sasuke."

"You're such a girl."

"You're such a douche, so we're even," Kiba grumbled, and dragged his lips across the dark sprinkle of hair on Sasuke's stomach just to make him squirm.

* * *

><p>Something in the pit of Sasuke's stomach burned as Kiba brought his teeth into the equation.<p>

He grunted and grabbed at Kiba's hair, pulling his head back so he'd look up at him. Sasuke could only see the reflection of his lust. "You can take your clothes off, now."

"Make me," Kiba ground out.

That was another challenge, Sasuke noticed. He clenched his jaw taut and shoved Kiba onto his back, something like a lustful glare in his eyes. If he didn't take his clothes off, Sasuke was just going to rip 'em off. See how the fucker got himself home, naked.

He grazed his fingertips over the skin atop the waistband of his boxers. "Take 'em off."

"_Make_ me," Kiba growled, roughly.

Sasuke's eyes were blazing as he glared down at him. "Take 'em off. Or I'm ripping 'em."

Kiba let out a husky laugh as he said, "So impatient."

Sasuke bent over, hovering above him, his eyes on Kiba's for a second before he dipped down at bit at his neck. Okay, he'd make him.

* * *

><p>Kiba wasn't thinking straight and everything was a blur of Sasuke and cold and slick skin and he was pretty sure his jeans were half-off anyway so what did it matter. It took a minute, but he kicked his jeans to the floor and his boxers were low on his hips.<p>

His mouth was on Sasuke's, nails digging into his shoulder blades to keep him close.

"You g'nna take _your_ pants off, hotshot?" Kiba breathed into his throat. "Or am I the only one who's g'nna be naked?"

"They're half off already."

Kiba grinned lazily. "What, you want me to take 'em off with my teeth or something?"

Sasuke's smirk was equally slow and lazy. "Like you would."

Kiba chuckled darkly. "You're such a shit. Take off your pants with my teeth... damn," he muttered. He shoved Sasuke up against the window.

And proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Extra thoughts from us:**

**les wiggles her eyebrows suggestively**: OH MY GOD MY NEW AND CURRENT OTP. its all i can write. love it. and love it fucking now.  
><strong>sara hates people who steal her work and then pawn that shit as their own<strong>: why am i in such a good mood. OH RIGHT BECAUSE OF THIS.


End file.
